


一点牺牲

by Aminophen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 只是一点牺牲罢了。





	一点牺牲

他醒来发现自己在车上，后座。车里还有一个人。因为失血，他感到头重脚轻，眼皮沉重，像重病之中那样，四肢也痛极了。车来有股皮革和血的味道。他认出另一个人是麦克雷。不太吃惊。他听说这人最近有个委托到意大利来，但不知道对方为什么会出现在这里。今天可能是他的幸运日，再说老兵是很难杀死的。麦克雷意识到他醒了，问他要不要打镇痛。他点头。麦克雷就从医药箱里拿出小管的止痛针扎在他肩膀上。药效来得很快，对着脑神经临门一脚，很快他昏睡过去。  
他再次醒来时天还没亮，从生物钟的感觉判断应该过了两三小时。腹部的伤口正在长。注射血清后他如果受伤，恢复的时候会有十分清晰地感觉，一种麻痒的疼痛，皮下组织急不可耐地重新组合，血管生成。他意识到自己就穿着最里面的一件黑圆领衫，外套披在身上，一股血味。麦克雷在他对面睡着了，歪倒在车窗上。他瞥了一眼前方。自动驾驶显示他们正沿着高速往北走。他不认识这附近的路，车窗四周都调暗了，防止有人见到放在一侧的冲锋枪，或者两位国际通缉犯。  
他觉得有点冷，肯定是因为失血。医疗包里可能有葡萄糖，或者那种蛋白片。他把外套穿上，感到好了一些。麦克雷此时醒了，揉了揉眼睛。他的牛仔帽放在他手边，两只手都没带手套。义肢那里被流弹擦了一下，似乎并不影响运转。他用那只手翻着医疗包，动作如常。最后他转身扭到前排去，从前排的座位上拿了两瓶水和一把能量棒，还有一件衣服。麦克雷把水和食物扔给他，自己也拆开来吃。他们俩这时都没有说话，让他想起从前在战场上，他们在岗哨上也不会说话，安静地休息和进食，并竖起耳朵听附近的响动和耳麦的无线电指令。车是静音的环境，里面只听得到他们咀嚼和吞咽的声音。  
“谢了。”他说。热量渐渐从腹部燃烧起来。伤口似乎得到了更多愈合能量。麻药的效果渐渐消退，他感到自己颧骨的肿胀和右手小臂类似的感觉——跟掉落的灯架狠狠撞了一下，居然没有骨裂。  
“你有什么急着要去的地方？”麦克雷问。  
“目前没有。”他回答。“到了你要去的地方我就下车。”  
“有点远，还有五六个小时。”  
“我不介意。”  
“只是一句谢了，莫里森？”麦克雷说。他说话总是一种开玩笑的语气，但这次不太高兴。他没接话。麦克雷接着说：“就为了一间餐厅，你最好非常喜欢吃那里的意大利饺子，否则亏大了。”他做了一个咬牙的动作，想要抽烟，手头却没有。  
“没有什么‘就’。”他回答。  
“还在英雄行业？现在你可没有政府医保了。”麦克雷说。“我帮你包了一下你的那个创口，之前我还在想要不要拿针帮你缝上，但我不会干这个。”  
“我可以以自己缝。”  
“猜到了。没必要。它大概已经长得差不多合上了，美国超人。你的手呢？之前看着很糟糕，有点紫。我不敢动。看你用起来也没什么大碍。”  
“谢了。”他重复了一次。麦克雷仍不大高兴。他们都没再说话，反而令他暗自松了一口气。他感到很疲倦，没心思应付、组织语言。从前他们能一口气说很多玩笑，多到浪费时间的地步。麦克雷如果生气起来，浑身会充满能量，有时他会高声咒骂，更严重的时候他就将直接行动。他会站起来，皱着眉，面色并不显得十分恼怒，眼睛却像已经做好了非常疯狂的打算。他一直是个随和的年轻人，这种情况很少见。他回忆上一次见麦克雷已经是三个月前，再上一次隔得更久，在之前他们每天见面的时候都快要从他记忆里完全淡去了。  
他闭上眼睛。再之前——他很少觉得冷，还没有认识很多人，没有认识麦克雷。意大利是战区，这点他记得，大半个欧洲都是。收复是从法国蔓延开，但他总是不记得自己到底在哪里。任何地区的战场总是看起来相似。废墟，正在燃烧以及还未燃烧完的东西，人，智械残骸，汽油和血味。收复了德国大部分地区之后，他们整个地区的士兵都得到了更多调休机会。他下飞机之后第一时间习惯往控制中心走，而不是先去换个衣服。文森特有的时候会特意等他，有的时候不会。过几个月之后他就不会在控制中心工作了，他的父母强烈反对这点。  
只能跟联合国工作，但不可以给联合国的军队工作，文森特嘲笑道。他身上有股昂贵男士香水的味道。至今那股味道仍让他联想到休假和非战争时期。他没见过文森特生气。他们也没有吵过架。一开始他们的关系近乎友情，这要怪他自己的腼腆，对交往一个与他生活十分不同的同性所造成的隐约不自信。他们最后产生的那次摩擦是他主动提起的。文森特早有预料。他不后悔最后没有做更多示爱的表示，在回忆中只会徒增伤感。  
他从没想过文森特会有一头灰白的头发，尽管那十分自然。文森特出现的时候他还是第一眼就认出来了。他的手骨开始有点痛。灯砸下来之前他有时间跑开的。他得先让最后的三个人出去，把路清理开。爆炸在左侧楼上，已经让建筑结构不太稳定了。他最后用目镜检查过在场再没有人才冲到楼上去。他受伤的那只手推了一下文森特的后背，下意识地。他带着手套，文森特穿着一件棕灰色的外套。文森特没有认出他来。  
车已经驶入了旷野，隐约能看到山脉的轮廓，并不高，一座座昏暗的影子缓慢移动着。导航仪显示他们沿着用一条路走。控制版面在麦克雷那里。对方盯着他，随后撇开目光。  
“你的伤口像要裂开了。”麦克雷说。  
他意识到对方可能是指他颧骨上的那一道。他打了个手势让麦克雷把医疗包给他，从里面找了一瓶喷雾和纱布，闭上眼睛将喷头对准那里，喷了几下后用纱布改了上去。他希望有冰袋。文森特曾说过战后他们应该去公路旅行。他们两人都去过很多地方，但他只是执行任务。文森特懂几国语言，在很多地方住过，战前他在米兰待过一个暑假。文森特说如果他们去公路旅行的话，他就只能依靠自己了，因为只有文森特会意大利语，还会一点方言。他下意识的按了一下胸口。  
“在这里。”麦克雷说。他从自己口袋里掏出一个折好的纸包，递给他。“可能有点脏了。”  
他接过来展开。最外面的一层纸确实有点脏了。他意识到上面还沾着一点点血，估计是他自己的。一张是他和安娜、莱耶斯的合影，一张是文森特和他，非常年轻。血还没渗进去。还有一张守望先锋的合影。麦克雷那时也很年轻。齐格勒那个时候可能还在进修她的博士学位。麦克雷坐在他对面，留着跟他通缉令上一样的标志性胡子。麦克雷见过那些照片，开玩笑道：“老了多少，长官？”  
感觉已经过了很久，他想。“只有一点。”他说。他有时候喜欢那些回忆，有时候感到很厌倦。现在他有别的目标。一直向前，文森特说，你非得一个人，你不相信我们，不过我也不相信自己。  
路很长。他们都睡了一觉。天亮之后麦克雷开到了一个私人机场。他问麦克雷还要不要这辆车。麦克雷摇头。他们决定在那里分道扬镳。  
“我欠你一次。”他说。一辆车和半条命。  
麦克雷从别的地方摸出来烟，站在车外点了。“无所谓。”他摆手。“会有机会还上的。”  
“定个时间。”他说。  
麦克雷盯着他，烟叼在嘴里。他抽了几口，蹭了蹭鼻子。“一点牺牲罢了，莫里森。你会欠我更多的。”他把烟头扔到地上，踩灭之后走了。  
他自己在车里，坐了一会。他拿出控制版面，调到最近的有民用机场的城市。他的通讯器需要充电，还有要办理新的假护照，在那之前他得让脸上的伤口好看点。做完这些事，他躺下，一条腿曲着，一条腿斜着搭在地上。坐着睡了一晚让他觉得有点腰痛，还是很疲惫。他得赶回北美去见安娜。她拿到了点东西。  
一场很长的公路旅行，他想，一个人。车顶没有挂坠。之前他自己的车里挂着法瑞尔送给他的一个小编织物，像一个捕梦网。麦克雷说他看到法瑞尔编漏了一针。他让麦克雷别在自己的车里那样睡，起码不要弄脏座位。麦克雷说我会给你擦干净的，然后还是躺下了，两只健全的手交叉在胸口，帽子改在自己脸上。他从后视镜里往后看了一眼，麦克雷似乎已经睡着了，像法老下葬之前那样把自己挤在座位上。他笑了一下，有点想用手机照下来，但手机在车后的包里。随后他调暗了车窗，尽可能平稳地行驶在路上。


End file.
